Who Knew?
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: A secret not many know about Shino. Author's notes longer than the actual story. :P I gotta lot to say, I suppose.


**Who Knew?**

**By Kady-sensei**

**Greetings from Oto, tis I, once again, with a soft yaoi, ShinoKiba one-shot. Yes, this will be a bit of a wind-down compared to my last ShinoKiba, _The Scent Sense_, which was a M-Rated, super-yaoi, super-limey, one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Shino and Kiba are awesome and all, but I can't possible even _dream_ of owning this fabby series. Now, I gotta keep running, the Shrinks'll be after me if I don't. Kiba! Shino!**

**KibaShino: Yes, ma'am.**

**Help me.**

**KibaShino: Cuts straightjacket.**

**Haha! Escape from the Nuthouse! Runs away.**

**KibaShino: --**

"Ummm...Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Well..." Ever since he and Shino had started going out, Kiba felt as though he needed to know Shino better. On their first date, Kiba had asked him why Shino had had a crush on him, even before Kiba had admitted it, and they had shared their first kiss. Shino had answered; "I always had a crush on you, Kiba-kun. I thought you were so cute. With your dog always following you around. Then, we were placed in the same Cell. I was so overjoyed that I walked into my house smiling. I greeted my father, and he hit me, claiming it was "Too dishonourable" for an Aburame to act this way. I've always liked you Kiba, I was attracted to your outgoingness, honesty, kindness, even your arrogance amazed me. In a good way, mind you."

As they lay on Shino's bed, oblivious to the rest of the world, Kiba posed the question. _Oh, yes. This question would recieve a good reaction. Maybe even start something..._

"I was just wondering...Are you ticklish, anywhere...?" Kiba grinned. This _would_ stir something up.

Shino gave him a look that clearly said "Well wouldn't you like to know?"

"Please, Shino..." Kiba begged, tugging at Shino's jacket. Shino performed a much-wanted open-mouth kiss on Kiba's lips and in his mouth. In Kiba's opinion, Shino's best skill, other than the way he kissed other places...

He left Kiba's mouth. "Since you asked so nicely, I guess I could let it slip."

Kiba's eyes narrowed and his lip curled in a lustful smirk. However, he frowned when Shino didn't make a move.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Guess."

Shino placed his hands on top of Kiba's and brought them down to the hem of his shirt.

"You start." The taller boy insisted.

"Ummm...Okay?" Kiba pulled up Shino's shirt, tugging it over his head.

Shino brought Kiba's hands to his chest, lightly brushing a spot on the left of his chest. Shino squirmed a little and giggled quietly. "There's one spot..." He guided Kiba's hands to his neck and brushed a spot near his collarbone. He blushed and squirmed again. "There's another one." He moved Kiba's hands to the buttons on his pants. He undid one button and slipped them down a little farther so that his hips were widely exposed. He brushed Kiba's hands across his own stomach lightly before giggling again. "Here's where I'm most ticklish." He giggled.

Kiba thought this was so cute. He was going to take advantage of Shino's unbuttoned pants, before Shino asked him; "Where are _you_ ticklish?"

"Right here." He patted his stomach.

Shino took Kiba's off-guard composure as a sign and jumped on his lover.

"But Shino...I wanna be on top!" Kiba whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

He slid a hand between their bodies and brushed Shino's erection lightly. "Please?"

"No." Shino blushed slightly, but that was the only reaction.

"Why not!"

"Because you're my bitch and your ass belongs to me." Shino answered, as if it were the dumbest question in the world.

Kiba pouted.

"Maybe later."

"You better."

**The End**

**I guess you could say this was a teaser. I just had the URGE to write a teaser. I've been too absorbed in my own reading to write anything fully, apart from my Harry Potter fic, Silent Confession. I've been reading a story called "May I waste your time too?" by one of my friends on Quizilla, xA-girl-called-Killx. She's pretty cool, and she writes really great Green Day stories. I'm in 2 of them. :) I'm Billie Joe's roomate! And in another of her stories, Explosives Duct-Taped to my spine/ Loneliness still comforts me, I'm Mike's girlfriend! Eheheh. I work at a comic book store. . And in another Quizilla writer's story, (Can't remember the title), I'm Tre's Ex-girlfriend who stalks him! Yay! Eheh. You'll never win...**

**Anyhow, if you ignored my Quizilla rant, you'll know that this story was really...Short. I wanted to make it short and cute. Kinda fluffy, too. But, yeah. Behold it.**

**Now to a more important matter; Has anyone here been frightened by video game ememies? I have a fear of the monsters in all the Zelda games. I get nightmares about them, man...Who here has played Windwaker? Well I had a nightmare where I was trapped in the Forsaken Fortress, and those bull/minotaur guard things were everywhere. There was a barrel, and I put it over my head and hid under it. I made it past the first 3, but then I got attacked by a rat and I was caught. Except I didn't get thrown into a jail cell, instead I was sentenced to death and frikkin' crucified! (Crucified means nailed to a cross like Jesus, for those who don't know..) If that doesn't frighten people, I'd hate to see what will...I'm also puzzled about what causes these nightmares. No matter what game I play, I get nightmares, but when I play Zelda, I just quiver...In Majora's Mask, I was so afraid of the ghosts and werewolves, I had a nightmare where I was in the forest that their in, and the werewolves kept sneaking up on me, and I avoided them, until a ghost chased me to one, and I got bitten by a werewolf, then I crawled on my hands and knees to someone for help, but no-one came. I died in the forest, and nobody found my body until 2 months later, when there was very little flesh remaining on my body. And, to top it, nobody could identify my body! NOBODY MISSED ME! I woke up crying. But that was, like, 3 years ago. But I'm still afraid. :(**

**Frightened and confused, Sensei out.**

**--End transmition.--**


End file.
